grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Outer Wall of Serdin
Outer Wall of Serdin is the third dungeon in Serdin of Bermesiah. It is also the first dungeon in Champion Mode. Normal (Level 4-6) Champion Mode (Level 7-9) Story Immediately after Elesis, Arme, and Lire finish their training, the Serdin's outer wall is attacked by goblins and orcs, and the trio rush out to repel the attack. Shortly afterward they meet Sieghart, whom is looking for a group called Grand Chase. This enrages Elesis, who also bears the surname of Sieghart. Sieghart then tells the Grand Chase to meet him in Xenia continent before leaving, unaware the three girls are part of the Grand Chase. The trio eventually come across the leader of the attack: an Orc Warrior, which is dispatched. In the aftermath, Elesis reveals to be from the House of Sieghart and leads a group called the Ruby Knights. Dialogue Beginning Pesky goblins... seem like they'll annoy humans for all time~ Who's that? That lazy and arrogant one over there? Hmm...arrogant yes, but isn't he so handsome? My name is Sieghart, a legendary Gladiator of Kanavan. But you kids wouldn't know me. I'm looking for the Grand Chase. You tikes know who they are? (Sieghart...where have I heard that name before...) ...Shut up! How dare you disrespect my ancestor's name? Haha. Look here Red, I knew I sensed something familiar about you. Anyway, if you see the Grand Chase, tell them I'll be waiting at Xenia Continent. So, bye for now! (Sieghart runs off) Hey! Wait! We're the Grand Chase! Heeey~ He's certainly in a rush. We'll worry about him later, for now, let's take care of these monsters! Boss Orc Warrior: Grrraaaak!! Are you the ones attacking my minions?! Ack! That orc looks really strong. Let's quickly slay this monster and go after that man. Miss Elesis! Please exercise more caution. Just let her be, she'll learn her lesson once she gets a sound beating. (But just who was that man...) Well then, let's get a move on! Orc Warrior: How dare you underestimate me! I'll show you what I'm made of! Post Boss Battle Orc Warrior: Guurk...damn it! Arme! How could you just lose your cool during a battle? You nearly put everyone in danger! Oh, I finally remember now! That man earlier, didn't he say his name was Sieghart? Elesis, aren't you a descendant of Sieghart's? Is that true? Miss Elesis, are you really a scion of the House of Sieghart? Is this true? Oh...yeah. My name is Elesis Sieghart. I'm also currently leading the Ruby Knights of Kanavan. *Gasp!* Y-you're the...leader of the...Ruby Knights? Is that really true? Wow~ to stand in the presence of such greatness... Psh! I would appreciate it if the two of you could keep this under wraps. I'd rather not let this get out if possible. Okay, if that's what you want. (Since that man called himself Sieghart then...no, it can't be...) Old Dialogue Beginning: (Season 2) Knight Master: Things just had to happen as soon as we became commissioned knights of Grand Chase, didn't it?! Since its a pressing situation, I will only tell the essential details. At the moment, crowds of goblins and orcs are raiding the area of Serdin Outer wall. Right one, only one person would make all the difference, so I need you all to go there. I know you guys just signed on, but I have faith that you will be able to handle this easily. Well then... I know orcs have the tendency to be violent and attack, but goblins too? It seems like they have become more reckless due to Kaze'aze's influence. What are you guys worrying about so much? For now, lets push them back the best we can! Yes. If they get pass, then the townspeople would be in danger. Let's pull our strength together and hold them back! Third Room Pesky goblins... seem like they'll annoy humans for all time~ What! Who's that lazy snob over there? Right! He's the leader of the goblins! But... Isn't he way too handsome to be a goblin? My name is Sieghart, a legendary Gladiator of Kanavan. But you kids wouldn't know me. I'm looking for the Grand Chase. Do you tikes know who they are? (Sieghart... I've heard of that name before~ Elesis?) Shut up! How dare you use my ancestor's name like that? I'll beat you up! Haha. Look here Red, I knew I sensed something familiar about you. Anyway, if you see the Grand Chase, tell them I'll be waiting at Xenia Continent. So, bye for now! (Sieghart runs off) Hey! Wait! We're the Grand Chase! Heeey~ Looks like he's in a rush. We'll worry about him later, for now, let's take care of these monsters~ Boss: Orc Warrior: Kyaak!! Are you guys the ones bothering my subordinates?! Ack! That orc looks really strong. Either way, its still another orc! Push them back!! Miss Elesis! Please act with more caution. Just leave her alone. She'll straighten up once she gets a good beating. Whatever. Just push! Orc Warrior: You jerks!! Who do you guys think you are ignoring me?! Let me show you my real power! Trivia *This is Sieghart's first appearance. **This is also the first time that a new character appears. *In Kerrie Beach, Knight Master reveals that the trio weren't authorized to head to the Outer Wall of Serdin. *This is the first dungeon to have a Champion Mode. Category:Dungeons